Recipe for a Definite Chick Flick Moment
by Mystic Warrior Princess
Summary: Dean decides that he needs to devise a recipe for a chick flick moment with his beloved Sammy. Food, fun and Wincest!


**Recipe for a Definite Chick Flick Moment**

Possessions aren't my thing, don't own them, don't want to own them, but _w_hen the boys need some time off, I'm glad it's me they chose to come and visit.

_Recipe: "A statement of the ingredients and procedure required for preparing a dish. A means of achieving or attaining something (a recipe for success)."_

"Oooh Sammy I'm gonna make you a happy man!" Dean exclaimed.

"I can't imagine being anymore happier than I am right now Dean. I'm so in love with you and our life together, you're _so _my everything!" Sammy gushed, much to his delight as he watched Dean blush.

"So Sammy if you had a choice, what would you choose, blueberry cheesecake or strawberry kiwi?

"Surprise me" Sam said walking out the door on his way to grab their coffees.

Dean selected his items and added one small little green addition, which he had seen Sam secretly admiring earlier.

'You ready man?" Sam asked, as he leaned against the Impala admiring his older brother as he walked towards him. "Here's your coffee, just the way you like it" as Sam offered Dean his cup.

Before taking the cup, Dean leaned in for a kiss and a forehead rub. "Hmm" Sam hummed. "C'mon loverboy, our day awaits." Dean stepped back and looked at Sam, Sam shivered, he knew that look well and all the good things that came with it.

"Okay Dean, what's up?" Sam asked.

"Nothing, nothing - can't I just take care of you once in a while?" Dean replied.

"You know you can, okay no more questions, I'll shut up for now."

"I'm dropping you off at the motel for some rest princess and I'll swing by at about 6:30 so you be ready okay?" Dean glanced at Sam, his green eyes twinkling.

As Sam was about to open his mouth, Dean leaned over and lovingly ran his knuckles over Sam's lips "No more questions okay bud - just trust me."

As Dean pulled into the parking space in front of their room, he quickly turned off the ignition and ran around the car before Sam even had the passenger door opened. Dean opened the door for him, flashing his mega watt smile at Sammy, his Sammy.

"Wow Dean, you're really starting to scare me, what has gotten into you?" "Soon Sam, soon enough it'll all become clear" Dean chuckled, as he grabbed the bags from the backseat, unlocked the motel room door and headed quickly inside. In no time, he was back out, grabbing a quick kiss from Sam, who stood just outside the door, taking in some sun. "Don't forget, 6:30" and with that Dean was gone.

What has gotten into Dean Sam wondered, not for the first time today, as he closed the motel room door and made his way to the bathroom to take a leak.

Sam stopped and gawked at the items on the ledge of the bathtub, along with a note, a note from Dean... "Oh God, he's losing it, this so isn't Dean" thought Sam, as he walked over to the tub. _"Hey Sammy, indulge me okay, it'll all become clearer babe, so just do it okay Sam, for me - I love you so much! D xo"_

Dumbstruck probably would have been an understatement at this point for Sam, as he re-read the note and looked at the items - strawberry shampoo and bergamot bath bubbles. "Oh wow, whose all girly now Dean?" Sam wondered. But because it was for Dean, and only because it was for Dean, he began to run the bathwater and poured the bubbles into it. To his surprise, as he stepped into the tub, he found he quite enjoyed the refreshing citrus smelling bath bubbles and let out a sigh as he adjusted his long legs in the tub. His thoughts were once again on Dean, his one and only. He looked down at his right wrist and smiled absentmindedly as he recalled Dean's reaction to the tatoo, now proudly displayed there - _the SDW intertwined, together, forever. _The mist which had seeped into Dean's eyes, when he had caught Sam's wrist and looked at it, still raw and red from the recent work was seared in Sam's memory. When Sam had asked if Dean liked it, Dean hadn't been able to answer, he simply kept rubbing his thumb gently over the tender flesh and finally reached down to kiss it, all tender lips and gurgling sounds. Sam's heart sung with this reaction from Dean.

As he pulled the shower tab, to start the water running for the shampoo, he found himself slowly floating in that wonderful vista between dreams and reality and the scent of the strawberry shampoo, certainly helped to lull him into a relaxing sleep mode.

Once he was finally able to drag himself out of tub, towel off and paddle over to the bed, which looked so very inviting now, he pulled down the covers and there, nestled in the middle of the pillow, was the little green frog he had seen at the store, with that crazy grin stitched in. It had triggered some long forgotten memory, which Sam still could not quite remember, but gave him a warmth he knew that reflected what must have been a good time. As he climbed into bed, he thought about his wonderful and wacky older brother. _Mr. I don't do chick flick moments, the tough hunter, the man who bought his baby brother a grinning green frog, strawberry shampoo and bergamot bath bubbles - _"Go figure" thought Sam, as he nestled down in the smooth sheets, enveloped in the aromatic scents of earlier. Sleep was not far off.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty wake-up your Prince Charming is here and it's past 6:30. C'mon sweetheart." Dean breathed, as Sam slowly came alive under Dean's gentle lip prodding. "Hey Prince Charming" Sam smiled sleepily and leaned in closer to Dean's lips, slowly pulling Dean's bottom one between his teeth, sucking lightly. As Dean gazed into those wonderful chocolate brown eyes, he pulled back gently and whispered "Change of plans, we're staying in, just let me go grab a few things" and Dean was gone, Sam already missing him.

A few minutes later, Dean was back, with some bags and looked over at Sam, who caught unawares, was giving the frog a hug. Dean's heart melted at the sight and he groaned, which caused Sam to startle briefly, as a slow blush began to creep over his cheeks and he smiled back at Dean.

As Sam lazily watched Dean carry the bags over to the bedside table and begin to unpack them, he thanked his lucky stars for Dean and for the trust Dean had placed in him once his older brother felt safe in revealing his warmer side to Sam.

"Oh wow" thought Sam, as he looked at the spread - lime green jello, honey, vanilla yogurt and what was Dean unpacking now, it almost looked like lipstick, couldn't be, no way Sam argued with himself. Yet, Dean gave Sam a wicked cross grin as he raised his hand to his lips, smiled and then applied what was, well what the.. was it? Sam grabbed the package and to his astonishment (and secret delight) it was a lip balm - bubblegum flavoured. Sam looked up at Dean, who was doing his best_ I know you'll love me no matter what_ routine, as he slowly began to unbutton his shirt. Sam leaned into the pillows and admired his brother, who had moved pretty dog gone fast in the undressing department and now was beginning to unseal his ingredients.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked with amusement. "Well Sammy, it's like this, you know how we're always coming across binding spells, incantations, the this's and the that's of our business, well, I decided if I was going to get all chick flick for you, that I wanted to do it right, so I put together a recipe, a recipe for a definite chick flick moment." Dean declared, proud of himself.

"You did huh - tell me more" Sam replied.

"Way ahead of you Sammy" Dean chuckled as he reached over Sam to dim the light. Sam loved the smell of Dean, always had, always would. After workouts or a hard night of hunting, Dean's smell of sweat was pure enticement to Sam, setting off all the right feelings, and now was no different. Sam, before he could think twice, snarled Dean's arm in mid-transit and kissed that wonderfully hairy area, breathing in that incredible smell that was pure Dean. Dean never quite got this part of Sam, after all, it was sweat, how good could that be? And yet, for Sam, this was a big part of who they were together, so Dean went with it as he felt Sam's lips moving up and down and heard Sammy humming, he loved when Sam hummed!

As Dean slowly exchanged his underarm with his lips for Sam, he could feel Sam trembling beneath him. "Bubblegum has taken on a whole new meaning for me now" Sam mumbled as Dean very thoroughly and totally ravaged the full lips of his brother. Once satisfied with his work, Dean leaned back and gazed at Sam, who was having a little disconnect with reality (after all, once you've experienced a Dean kiss, is reality ever the same)?

Dean reached for the second ingredient - the vanilla yogurt and liberally pulled out a fair amount. As he worked it between his hands, he continued to gage Sam's reaction and noted his brother's little hitches in breathing. "Relax babe, it's all good" Dean whispered, as he slowly began to apply the vanilla yogurt to first one and then the other of Sam's nipples. As Dean watched each of them in turn contract with the rubbing and circling of his fingers, he bent down and his tongue joined in the effort. "Jesus" Sam groaned "Fuck Dean" Sam whimpered as Dean continued his loving assault - lips, fingers, tongue, in no particular order, equally paying attention to the two sensitive mounds. Dean began to feel himself harden and had to purposefully regulate his breathing (after all, there were still some ingredients to go in this recipe).

Being the talented multi-tasker that he was, Dean continued to suck at one of Sam's orbs, while reaching for the lime green jello. As he lovingly smeared a portion of it on Sam's belly, the remainder made it's way to Sam's bellybutton and was inserted accordingly.

"Dean...Dean" Sam gasped, as Dean felt the body under his constrict with this new addition. Dean slowly began to lick his way down Sam's chest and belly, combining the remaining yogurt and lime green jello on the descent to Sam's navel. Dean's strong hands held Sam's wildly bucking hips in a firm grasp as his tongue reached in and around Sam's navel, sucking the jello in and out and finally swallowing it, as he felt Sam jerk and lurch and beg Dean for release.

Dean briefly took his hands off of Sam's body as he grabbed the honey. "Ready Sammy?" Dean watched as his brother nodded. Dean began to drip the liquid onto Sam, both watching in what felt like slow motion as the liquid gold slowly moved out of the bottle.

"I'm here Sammy, I'm right here" Dean whispered as Sam motioned for Dean to come back to him. Dean slowly lowered himself onto Sam, rubbing the length of himself up and down and back against Sam, _mixing _the ingredients together. "Sam smelt so good" Dean thought to himself. He always secretly loved the smell of strawberries and of course the bergamot, but being the hunter that he was, could he have shared those thoughts up until now with anyone - probably not, but with Sam, well, he was presently holding his future in his arms and he felt he could.

"I'm gonna kiss you here and here and _ooh so here_!" Dean murmured, as he began to follow his words with his lips relentlessly. "Dean, oh God Dean, please, babe, please...!" Sam screamed, thrashing on the bed, as his hands ran up and down Dean's spine.

Dean felt himself begin to slide into a pre-orgasim frenzy and Sam's shuddering confirmed to Dean that he was on the right path, so to speak.

"Sammy, Sammy" Dean whispered, steadying Sam's head for a brief moment. "The last ingredient - blueberry cheesecake or strawberry kiwi, for dessert?" "Oh yeah" thought Sam, he bought both. "What about a double dip - one for the front and one for the back?" he giggled.

"Sure thing stud" Dean exclaimed as he took the lids off of both of the lube bottles. Dean poured out some of the strawberry kiwi lube onto this fingers, which he quickly brought up to his lips and mouth. Making his way down to Sam's shaft, he began to apply the lube with this mouth and tongue and teeth, finding and filling each tiny crevice of Sam, the man he loved more than life itself. Sam's moaning assuring him, he was in agreement with Dean's choice of dessert. Sam's moans became more incoherent as Dean continued his ministrations.

"I'm...I...hurry...please Dean" Sam begged as Dean lightly mixed Sam's pre-cum with the lube, eliciting a response from Sammy that could only be best described as "not from this world".

"Blueberry cheescake coming right up precious" Dean assured Sam. As Dean moved quickly to load his fingers with the lube, Sam's breathing was becoming seriously laboured and almost non-existent when he felt Dean's fingers begin to probe his hole, slowly circling, hesitating before asking for entry. As Dean inserted one finger and then another, increasing the back and forth friction, while probing Sam's prostate, he watched Sam's pupils blow.

"I can't...Dean...I'm...it's..." and with those words, Sam came, hard and completely in a wave of pure bliss. His essence, warm and so inviting, was Dean's undoing as he quivered against Sam, his own release at hand.

"God Sammy - wow!" he exhaled, leaning against Sam and panting heavily. "Sam, are you okay, you're not saying anything?" Dean asked, gently stroking Sam's jaw, and nuzzling his neck.

Sam's breathing had somewhat slowed and he pulled Dean even closer to him if that was possible, his arms like steel around the man he loved with all his heart.

"I'm more than okay Deanie" Sam finally answered. "You're my soul, my sweetheart, my everything - there's no life without you and I want to thank you, thank you for being you and for you being you with me" Sam exclaimed, as he laid butterfly kisses throughout Dean's hair.

Dean smiled and thought to himself that he actually quite liked chick flick moments - a lot!

_Author's Note: Whether it's in Sammy's and Dean's world, or in "real-life", this recipe can provide a wonderful time for all involved. Whether you're flying solo or as a couple, remember, that recipes can be adapted accordingly. Life's a gift, enjoy thoroughly!_


End file.
